18 Maja 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajki rosyjskie - Niedźwiedź Dreptak i jego wnuczek, odc. 17 (Dieduszka i wnuczek); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Alergie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Wesołe łotrzyki - Nowy przywódca łotrzyków odc. 11 (Help! I'm teenage outlaw - The new guy); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Detektyw Foyle III - Pod ogniem wroga (Foyle's War III, ep. 2, Enemy Fire); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Lang Team Grand Prix MTB - Bielawa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1296; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1684 - TXT str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 73; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 15:10 do Łagiewnik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Ty decydujesz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Janosik - odc. 11/13 - Trudno - miłość! - TXT str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4365 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4580); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4366 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4581); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - TXT str. 777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1689 - TXT str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1830; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1301; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 37; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Doprowadzasz mnie do szału, odc. 33 (T. V. OF TOMORROW); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - TXT str. 777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - TXT str. 777; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda - TXT str. 777; STEREO 20:15 Debata Premiera ze Związkowcami; STEREO 21:35 Monte Cassino 2009; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Dobre kino - Mściciel (High Plains Drifter); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:Clint Eastwood; wyk.:Clint Eastwood, Verna Bloom, Walter Barnes; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Na własne oczy - Geniusz pamięci (Brainman); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Rozgrywki - odc. 3 (State of Play, ep. 3); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 232 Prawda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio-mały helikopter - Ukryty skarb (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Hidden Treasure); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Przystanek praca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 435; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym:; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Panorama; STEREO 10:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 11 Sylwetka Natalii Lesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Przygody Tarzana - odc 41/75 Gwiazdor filmowy (Tarzan ep. 217 Movie Star); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Flipper - odc. 43/44 Pod ostrzałem (Flipper ep. Target Practice); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magnum - odc. 79/162 Powrót Luthra Gillisa (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 The Return of Luther Gillis); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 13:50 MASH - odc. 178 (MASH (s. VIII, 611 Good Bye Radar p. 2)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 369 Intuicja matki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 38 Ogołoceni (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (Stripped Bare)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 16. Dorociński - Mecwaldowski "KRZYSZTOF - JERZY"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 127; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Na wyłączność - Ryszard Rynkowski; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 13 Sylwetka Walach II; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 273 - TXT str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 666; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 421; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Tancerze - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 20/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 620); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Wieczór artystyczny - Olbiński - Jestem teraz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Wieczór artystyczny - Jaromir Nohavica i kapela; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Katowice 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07.50 TV Katowice poleca 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08.45 Tygodnik regionalny 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Publicystyka 17.00 TV Katowice poleca 17:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Pogoda 18.30 Sport 18.45 Śląsk contra Śląsk 19.15 Tygodnik Regionalny 19.30 To brzmi 19.45 TV Katowice poleca 19.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:58 Reportaż TVP INFO - Generał Anders - zwycięzca spod Monte Cassino cz. 1; STEREO 00:11 Reportaż TVP INFO - Generał Anders - zwycięzca spod Monte Cassino cz. 2; STEREO 00:25 Uzależnienie - Leczenie uzależnienia (Addiction - suplementary. The Search for Treatment: A Challenging Journey); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:49 Kobieta w świecie przemocy - Austria: Czerwona kartka (Women on the Front Line. Austria: Showing the Red Card); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:13 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:42 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:57 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 03:01 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 03:04 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:17 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:39 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:56 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 04:01 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:58 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 05:22 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 05:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 180, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 6:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:10 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 7:55 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 10:00 Miodowe lata - Napad - odc. 54, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Niebezpieczna banda - odc. 59, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1283, Polska 2009 12:00 Dzień kangura - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Tajemniczy element - odc. 8, Kanada, USA 2000 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 914, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - odc. 101, Polska 2001 15:10 Świat według Kiepskich - odc. 102, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Podejrzenia babci - odc. 69, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 49, USA 2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 915, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1284, Polska 2009 20:00 Megahit - Strażnik - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:30 Odkupienie - dramat kryminalny, USA 2004 0:30 Fala zbrodni - Śmierć rozdaje karty - odc. 94, Polska 2007 1:20 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:20 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 148, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Proste życie - odc. 11, reality show, USA 2003 12:05 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 12, Niemcy 1997 15:45 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 149, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Plac zabaw 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1138, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Trudna praca 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - Julia Kamińska i Dariusz Michalczewski 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Rodzina Soprano - odc. 9, USA 2006 1:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 1:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 2:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:40 Rozmowy w toku 4:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.30 Lalola (127) - serial kom., Argentyna 05.15 Drogówka - magazyn 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Zbuntowani (96) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.25 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.25 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 10.25 Nie igraj z aniołem (56) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 12.25 Lalola (128) - serial kom., Argentyna 13.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.00 Strażnik Teksasu (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.00 Zbuntowani (97) - serial, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (57) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 1000 złych uczynków (11) - serial animowany, Polska 20.30 Włatcy móch (77) - serial animowany 21.05 4 Discovery: Wizja apokalipsy (2) - film dokumentalny 22.05 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 23.05 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 00.05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Mała czarna - talk show 02.05 Muzycme listy - mag. muzyczny 03.05 Rostropovich Interprets Bach: Suites 4 - koncert 03.40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.05 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 65; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 3* - Mur Graniczny; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Telewizja na celowniku bezpieki - Świadomy przekaz - cz. 2*. Telewizja kolorowa niczym propaganda sukcesu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1295; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1674; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - Maanam ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 "Czerwone Maki" Gwidona Boruckiego; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 13 - Jak opowiadać sny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 650; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 8/18* - Wielka wsypa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Podróżnik - Amboseli; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Dzika Polska - Ryś bez rys; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Łódzkie strajki 1971; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 14 - Jak szybko biegać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1295; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Ptasie mleko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Debata Premiera ze Związkowcami 21:15 Klan - odc. 1674; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 98; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 99; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 15:10 do Łagiewnik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Monte Cassino 2009; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Ryś bez rys; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Na dobry początek - Maanam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1295; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Ptasie mleko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1674; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 98; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 99; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 15:10 do Łagiewnik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Monte Cassino 2009; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:25 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Łódzkie strajki 1971; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Das Erste 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Rote Rosen (h) 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 heute 10.03 60 x Deutschland - Die Jahresschau (h) 10.20 Blaue Bohnen für ein Halleluja 12.00 heute mittag 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Rote Rosen 15.00 Tagesschau 15.10 Sturm der Liebe 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Eisbär, Affe & Co 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant 17.54 Die Parteien zur Europawahl 18.00 ARD vor acht 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.52 Tor der Woche / des Monats 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Erlebnis Erde: Das Allgäu - Im Land des Märchenkönigs 20.58 Die Parteien zur Europawahl 21.00 Mein Deutschland 21.43 Die Parteien zur Europawahl 21.45 Report München 22.13 Die Parteien zur Europawahl 22.15 Tagesthemen 22.43 Das Wetter im Ersten 22.45 Die Parteien zur Europawahl 22.47 Beckmann 00.00 Nachtmagazin 00.20 60 x Deutschland - Die Jahresschau 00.35 Die Komiker 01.05 Frantic 03.00 Tagesschau 03.05 Sturm der Liebe 03.55 Mein Deutschland: Risse in der Mauer 04.40 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas 04.55 Tagesschau 05.00 Report München ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10.30 Alisa - Folge deinem Herzen (h) 11.15 girlfriends - Freundschaft mit Herz 12.00 heute mittag 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Die Küchenschlacht 15.00 heute - Sport 15.15 Tierische Kumpel 16.00 heute - in Europa 16.15 Alisa - Folge deinem Herzen 17.00 heute - Wetter 17.15 hallo deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.05 SOKO 5113 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 WISO 20.15 Ein halbes Leben 21.45 heute-journal 22.12 Wetter 22.15 Final approach - Im Angesicht des Terrors II 23.50 Das BRD-Gefühl - Die lange Nacht des kleinen Fernsehspiels: 7 Brüder 01.15 Die Kanzlermacher 02.30 heute 02.35 Die große Depression 04.05 Vor 30 Jahren - Carlo Schmid: Ein Mann der ersten Stunde 04.50 Global Vision 05.00 hallo deutschland (h) NDR 05.50 Anne Will 06.55 Die Fallers 07.20 Rote Rosen 08.10 Sturm der Liebe 09.00 Nordmagazin 09.30 Hamburg Journal 10.00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10.30 buten un binnen Magazin - Das Beste 11.00 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 11.30 Naturwunder Galapagos 12.15 In aller Freundschaft 13.00 Essgeschichte(n) 13.30 Querbeet durchs Gartenjahr 14.00 NDR aktuell 14.15 Bilderbuch 15.00 NDR aktuell 15.15 Unterwegs in Amerika 16.00 NDR aktuell 16.10 Mein Nachmittag 17.10 Pinguin, Löwe & Co 18.00 Niedersachsen 18.00 18.15 Der Großmarkt 18.45 DAS! 19.30 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 markt 21.00 Tatort: Abgezockt 22.30 Kultur-journal 23.00 Der Kunde als Knecht? 23.45 Djangos Erben 01.15 Beckmann 02.30 Der Großmarkt 03.00 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren: 19.5.1989 03.15 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 03.45 Nordmagazin 04.15 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 04.45 Hamburg Journal 05.15 DAS!